Why must you?
by BAshipper101
Summary: BA AU:Angel is a Prince, and Buffy is a new servant at his castle. Angel sees her and thinks shes the most beutiful thing. He knows how wrong it is, but he dosent care he wants her. and so does his brother, Spike
1. epilogue

Epilogue: 1826, Ireland

Prince Angel is what you might have considered a player (understatement of the year.) He got what he wanted when he wanted. He was the oldest with a brother named William, who preferred the name Spike, and what he thought was the worst sister in the world, Cordelia. Now Angel was getting bored of all the snobby rich girls he met and was tired of them being so easy. Angel thought of women as whores (or he did) and little toys to play with. Well, very soon his father will come back from another ordinary day at the auction market with a certain servant girl, who will change his ways in life and women, forever.

Please tell me if this is a good idea for a story, its my first!


	2. Meetings

Thoughts are bolded  
  
This is strictly b/a, don't worry   
  
Angel had woke up and headed down to the main kitchen. He looked for his father and his serving man, but found them gone. Damn, he thought, if only I woke up earlier, stupid spike keeping me up late just to fight. He was really starting to dislike him.  
  
Angel walked up to his mother, getting very pissed." Mother, why didn't you tell father to wait for me. He knows how much I enjoy picking out our future servants."  
  
His mother replied" come, come, darling, don't get distressed. You know how your father doesn't like to wait."  
  
"AAAAGGGGG" angel yelled storming away.  
  
God how much he hated his life sometimes. He decided to take a horse ride to calm some of his nerves. On his way out, he saw Cordelia with her stupid friend, Darla. God how much did he hate her.  
  
"Angel, darling, you haven't been ignoring me have you" Darla slurred, practically throwing herself on him  
  
Will she ever give up, he thought. "Of course I have, and its Angelus to you" he said  
  
"Okay, see you later" man did he want to turn around and punch her so hard.  
  
"Oh I so hope not" he replied to himself.  
  
While walking outside, he noticed his father and one of their carriages was sitting there. Then he noticed his father yelling at the serving man to get the stupid whore out of the car.  
  
Oh, a girl servant, hope she's not as ugly as the.... Angel couldn't think anymore once he saw the sight of the most beautiful women, hell most beautiful anything that he has ever seen.  
  
Buffy was not looking forward to this at all. As soon as her father sold her, she thought he would at least give her to someone decent. But no, he gave her to one of the cruelest people she has ever known.  
  
When the carriage stopped, the serving man forced her out. When she looked up, she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She also noticed that his deep dark eyes were staring contently at her. Wow, I wonder what he looks like under his clothes. Ahh stop thing about that buffy he probably as cruel or crueler than his dad.  
  
Buffy looked down quickly trying to hide her red cheeks. Buffy couldn't help but think how wonderful or terrible this new home would be.  
  
Buffy was to busy in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the king.  
  
"You stupid whore, you will look me in the eye" he said then slapped her.  
  
Buffy wouldn't let him get away with that. She looked up and said, "oh im sorry master, its just your so hard on the eyes."  
  
His eyed were filled with anger; she got scared when his hand flew up. Expecting the worse, she turned her face but was shocked when the hand never came down. She looked up and saw that handsome man holding his fathers arm.  
  
He spoke with the most velvety soft voice she has ever heard," now father, don't be so harsh it's her first day"  
  
"Oh fine, but if you don't clean that smart ass mouth of yours I will kill you"  
  
The king stormed away.  
  
"Be seeing you" Angel said, and walked to the stables.  
  
Oh, I hope so, Buffy murmured.  
  
=  
  
Please review, I love feedback!!!!!!! And just so everyone knows, this is not spuffy at all!! Strictly b/a!!! 


	3. Barn lusting

Thoughts are in bold&  
  
Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them!  
  
Buffy was lead into the castle and taken through many hallways until she reached a small hallway that lead to a tiny room.  
  
"My name is Wesley, and I am the serving man. This will be your new home. You must report with the rest of the servants in the kitchen in a half an hour."  
  
Buffy said thanks and waited until she thought she better get down with the rest of the servants.  
  
While Buffy was walking, she accidentally ran into a tall brunette who was walking with a small blonde.  
  
Cordelia spoke, "watch were you're going.... oh a new servant girl. Lets have some fun with her, Darla"  
  
"Ohm, sounds fun, lets go tell your father that someone was wondering around the castle"  
  
Before Buffy knew it, both of her arms were grasped by one of the girls. She tried to squirm, but they both held tighter. They walked down long corridors, both snickering at how much fun they were having. They both walked straight into the king's room and threw Buffy ahead of them.  
  
"Well, well, causing trouble already are we, Buffy." Said the king  
  
"I saw her wandering the halls, and Darla and I decided to bring her to you." Cordelia said.  
  
"Well thank you girls, I'm sure I can think of a good punishment for her." the king snickered  
  
No one noticed that Angel had been standing in the doorway, and everyone turned around and stared at him when he spoke, "actually father, she was probably walking towards the staff meeting, and got lost" he said not taking her eyes off of Buffy.  
  
"Oh I couldn't have agreed more." Darla said but Angel cut her off, "shut it Darla, now father, I think she should leave now and go to the meeting, ill eventake her to it. Before the king could object, Angel had already pushed Buffy out the door.  
  
"Don't worry about Cordelia and Darla, they just like to tease" Angel said, continuing to stare at her.  
  
"Thank you, for, umm, you know, umm, earlier and for back there." Buffy said, very much trying not to look at the gorgeous man next to her.  
  
"What is your name?" Angel asked  
  
" Buffy, and if you don't mind, may I know yours" Buffy asked. God, why am I being so stupid.  
  
"Angelus, but you can call me Angel." Angel stopped, "here we are"  
  
"Where are the rest of the servants?"  
  
"Probably at the meeting on the other side of the castle" when Angel saw her confused face, he continued, "all they do is talk about boring chores, I didn't think you would want to be there. So I'm asking you myself, what would you like to do here, I mean as a chore"  
  
"Clean horses?" Buffy asked, not sure if she could get away with such an easy job, and one that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Okay, come, I will show you the stable."  
  
They walked into the stable and Angel showed Buffy the horses and then his horse. Buffy couldn't take it any more, so she had to ask.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me, I am a servant girl, nothing more. Why aren't you hitting me or having me do torturous jobs?!"  
  
Angel hesitated, then said, "because I think you are the most beautiful and courageous woman I have ever met" with that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Buffy opened her mouth for him for more access and couldn't help how good and safe she felt, and Angel felt the same way. After forever, they broke apart and stared at each other.  
  
"God you feel and taste so, so good." Angel said  
  
"You know how wrong this is," Buffy said after another kiss  
  
"I don't care, I've known you for less than 24 hours and I already can't stand not being near you"  
  
"But we can't" Buffy protested  
  
"Yes we can, and we will, no one has to know", with that, they kissed again until they heard Spike calling for Angel.  
  
"Buttercup" Spike said and entered the barn, where Buffy was pretending to feed the horses and Angel was petting his horse.  
  
"What Spike!" Angel growled  
  
"Big daddy wants to se us, ohm, alo, alo, there, aren't you quite the looker" Spike said putting his hands on Buffy's hips. With that, Angel nearly ran over and pulled Spike off of her.  
  
"Fine let's go" Angel said and pushed Spike forward. He looked over at Buffy and smiled, while Buffy meekly smiled back.  
  
God she's so gorgeous, she will be mine and no one will ever have her, especially not spike, angel thought as they walked out of the barn.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think  
-Thanks, MEG 


	4. Face sucking,eww, but, awww

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
After Angel left, Buffy couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe he liked her. HE liked HER. Buffy kept thinking that while she walked back to her room.  
  
Angel and Spike went to their dad's office. He told them to take a seat and then he began.  
  
"Boys, I can't seem to convince your mother or your sister to go with the new servant girl and get her some clothes. We can't have her walking around in those rags. I need one of you to go shop with her. Now I'm not telling you to buy her expensive." he didn't finish  
  
"I'll do it" Angel said and got two shocked faces "I have to go to the market anyways" he recovered smoothly.  
  
"O.k. Then it's settled"  
  
"Don't you guys care what I think" Spike said  
  
"NO" Angel said firmly  
  
"Here's some money boy. Don't spend too much on that whore.  
  
With that Angel almost strangled him, but instead he kept his cool but couldn't hold out a low growl.  
  
Angel walked through the corridors until he came to Buffy's cell. On the top of the door, there were bars, and he could see her beautiful golden hair. He knocked lightly and walked in.  
  
Buffy yelped and then turned to see Angel closing the door. He turned around and greeted her with a long fiery kiss.  
  
"Wow" Buffy murmured breathless.  
  
"Hi" Angel said and captured her lips once again. He moved his hands from her hips to her back and pulled her tightly to him. "Are you ready"  
  
"For what" she said  
  
"We are going to the market"  
  
"For what?" Buffy asked again, this time confused, "the only time I go to the market is when I'm going to be sold, are you going to sell me?" Buffy said very paranoid.  
  
Angel pulled her to him tightly and said possessively "NEVER" then he let out a little smile when Buffy sighed in relief "We are going to buy you things"  
  
"No, really" Buffy said smiling  
  
"Uh huh, but not until I get another kiss" Angel said evilly  
  
"Oh if I have to" and with that they kissed for a good two minutes.  
  
"As much as I hate to break this, but we have to go before it gets too dark" Angel said nuzzling her neck.  
  
"O.k." Buffy pouted, and Angel couldn't resist sucking on her bottom lip.  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked  
  
"Yup" Buffy said smiling. They walked outside and got into the front seats of the carriage, and they told Wesley to take a break. They both got in a headed to the market.  
  
Sorry, its really short and that I didn't review earlier. Next chapter will be the market, where a certain someone is spying on our favorite couple. Now review!!!!!! 


	5. markets and feilds

Hey guys, I am so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me, and thank you for all the reviews! This part is rated R for sexual content  
  
Angel and Buffy finally got to the market a little slower than usually due to, ehmm, distractions. Once they got there, Buffy tensed remembering all her horrible memories of the market. Angel immediately noticed and held Buffy's hand tighter. He smiled down at her and said, "Hey, no worries" she smiled back at him and he said, "Come on lets take a look at the clothes."  
  
"O.k." Buffy said. Angel led her to the most fanciest booth and picked up a beautiful, but simple, and elegant dress. Buffy had never seen anything so beautiful and stuttered under her breathe "wow" just loud enough so that Angel could hear her.  
  
"I'll take it you like it", Angel said smiling.  
  
"No, I mean yes, but you cannot buy that." She said  
  
"And why not?" Angel said questioning.  
  
"Because it's so nice and beautiful, and I don't deserve that."  
  
Angel pulled her in and kissed her. "Baby, you deserve the world. Now we are buying this and it's final."  
  
"O.k." Buffy said, and then started giggling lightly.  
  
"What?" Angel asked amused.  
  
"You called me baby" she smiled  
  
Angel laughed and picked up Buffy and the dress, and placed them in the carriage. Then he started to walk away with Buffy sitting confused. He turned around, blew her a kiss, and Said, "I will be back shortly, do not move...baby" and with that he walked into the crowd.  
  
Their whole time at the market, Buffy and Angel didn't even notice the small blonde watching them closely. "Ohm, when I tell Cordelia, that girl bunny will be destroyed, and sweet Angelus will be mine." Darla smiled evilly and walked away.  
  
Buffy waited for a while until she saw Angel coming back. He got into the carriage, gave her a quick kiss, and they started to move.  
  
Buffy stared at him and then spoke up "where did you go?"  
  
"You'll find out...later"  
  
"Fine." Buffy stared out at the road. After a while, she realized they weren't going the same way they came. Then, the carriage abruptly stopped right in front of a beautiful field.  
  
"Oh Angel, this place is beautiful."  
  
"I knew you would like it." Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, Buffy pulled back and jumped out of the carriage." Hey where are you going"?  
  
"If you want a kiss, you have to catch me" Buffy said, and started backing away slowly, still facing Angel.  
  
"Oh you are so going down" Angel said and jumped out of the carriage and broke into a light sprint, just as Buffy turned around and ran.  
  
Buffy was no match for Angel, and in about 10 seconds, Angel tackled Buffy and she yelped. Angel landed on top of her and put both of her hands above her head.  
  
"Told you I'd take you down" Angel said  
  
"Yes so I guess I should reward you." Buffy said and kissed Angel on the middle of his neck, and then continued placing small kisses up his neck and chin until she reached his lips. She moved up so she was almost kissing Angel, and whispered, "May I?"  
  
Angel captured her lips hungrily and released her hands and moved his hands down her back until he reached the bottom of her blouse. He looked down into her eyes and she smiled and nodded. Angel pulled her blouse over her head and was amazed by her beautiful body and breasts. Buffy leaned in and started to unbutton Angel's shirt. He rolled his shoulders and it fell off. He removed his belt and his sword, and placed them on the ground. Buffy lay down and Angel hovered over her. He kissed her then placed kisses down her neck, while Buffy removed Angel's pants. Angel started sucking on Buffy's breasts for a while. Then he moved down to remove Buffy's skirt. He removed it and kissed her" cheeks". He then moved back up and for the first time Buffy caught a glimpse of Angel's member, and was shocked. Angel kissed Buffy very passionately then looked into to her eyes and she nodded and kissed him again. With that, Angel entered her, and Buffy was shocked at first, and then adjusted to his size. They started of slow, but soon it was hard and fast, they both came together, and after Angel rolled on his back and brought Buffy with her. They were both to exhausted to get up, so Angel let Buffy sleep for a while, while Angel stared at the beauty in his arms. Hey sorry again, and I hope you liked it, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Breakfast

Hi guys, I am so so so sorry I haven't updated! All my chapters have been erased from my computer, so I have to rewrite them. Please give me some ideas, and please don't be mad at me I am very sorry. So feedback please!  
Thank you,  
_BANDA_  
  
When Buffy awoke, she found herself in a large room, and immediately realized it was angels. She looked around, until she saw a small window and she could tell it was only around 3 or 4 in the morning. She looked over and saw Angel sleeping, well, like an angel (coincidence?????- I think not).  
  
She didn't want anyone to catch her so she decided she would leave. So she bent over and kissed Angel on his forehead, and quietly tip toed out of the room and ran to her room, if you could call it that.  
  
As soon as Buffy was in her room she noticed she had a necklace on. She looked down at it and gasped at how beautiful the necklace was and knew it had to be expensive. She wondered for a while where Angel would have gotten it, and then she remembered when he left her in the carriage and then walked away.  
  
"This must have been his surprise" Buffy said to herself.  
  
Buffy walked over to her closet and found her shoes and put them on and then pinned up her hair. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the dress Angel bought her yesterday. Then thoughts of yesterday came back and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Buffy was startled when she heard a male voice, but relaxed when she knew it was Wesley calling all the servants out to help start breakfast. She hurried up and ran to the barn to help collect the eggs.  
  
Angel woke up to the smell of breakfast and tried to go back to sleep, but he knew his father would be upset. When he finally opened his eyes he was startled when Buffy wasn't there. He became angry, but then realized she was probably just doing what she was supposed to be doing. Serving. Right then he swore one day, hopefully soon, she wouldn't have to lift another finger.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a bell, indicating breakfast was ready. He was already giddy because he knew he would see Buffy soon. He got dressed fast, and walked a little to fast out of his room.  
  
Angel was on his way down the hall when two much unwanted girls appeared in front of the entrance to the dining room.  
  
"Where are you going to in such a hurry" Cordelia said while Darla nodded next to her  
  
Angel simply said "breakfast" and pushed past them.  
  
They all took there seats at the table, the parents, one at each end, Darla and Cordelia on one side, and Spike and Angelus at the other. As soon as they all took there seats, the servants started coming out with the food, and Angel immediately noticed Buffy coming out with a pitcher of juice. She went around pouring the juice while Darla and Cordelia gave her glares.  
  
She went to pour Angels cup she bent over and while she poured kept eye contact with him and Angel gave her a small smile. She then walked back into the kitchen, and Angel couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
No one seemed to notice them doing this, but the two girls across the table, who were whispering.  
  
"I told you" said Darla.  
  
"Yes you did, now we're just going to have to change this, starting with that dumb girl, buggy or whatever. Angelus has to marry you" Cordy chimed in.  
  
Darla nodded and said "Agreed"  
  
Hoped you liked it, now please review!! 


End file.
